


Looking Glass

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bodyswap, Established Relationship, F/M, Locked In, Scars, light comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka comes across a room she doesn't remember seeing in Chaldea before, but it turns out to be an elaborate plan by BB to get Ritsuka and Izou in the same room together.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt for this was from day 16, "bodyswap"! i was inspired by the "room you can't leave until you have sex" scenario that's pretty popular in the jp fandom. i've also seen gudaizou bodyswap with it a couple of times so i wanted to do my own take on it. i haven't seen a version where the room's existence is explained (since obviously it's a scenario for jokes and pwp) but i really felt like making that type of room is something bb would do, haha. also, sorry if it gets difficult to tell who is doing what to whom after they swap bodies. although, the confusion is also somewhat intentional so hopefully you can just go along with it and not get too caught up in the details.

“Master, what’re you doing?”

“Izou!” Ritsuka turns at the sound of his voice and gestures in front of her, “Great timing—do you remember this door always being here?”

“What’re you goin’ on about?” Izou asks as he steps up by her side in front of the door. “Ain’t it just like every other door in Chaldea?”

“It is, but… Isn’t there something just kinda off about it? Like, I could have sworn there wasn’t a door here yesterday.” Ritsuka says, unable to exactly put her finger on what’s so wrong about it.

“If it’s bothering you so much, why don’t’cha just go in and check it out? C’mon, I’ll even go first.” Izou says and steps forward, activating the door to open. 

“Ah! Izou, wait!” Ritsuka calls out.

She follows on his heels, but when the two of them step inside and the motion sensor lights flicker on, the room seems exactly like every other staff bedroom in Chaldea. Maybe she’s starting to become paranoid after so many singularities and yearly strange events, Ritsuka thinks. That is, until she hears the familiar notes of a haunting, sugary-sweet melody and her suspicions are justified.

“Shit!” Ritsuka swears, turning on her heel. “We’ve gotta get out of here!”

“What?!”

As soon as she reaches the threshold, the door slides shut in front of her eyes, blocking her escape. Ritsuka just barely manages to skid to a stop so that she doesn’t run smack into the door, but she still stumbles backwards into Izou’s chest. He takes a few steps back but manages to keep the two of them upright.

“Uh-uh-uh,” BB’s voice tuts from seemingly nowhere and everywhere around them. “Where do you think you’re going, Senpai?”

“BB! What is this room?!” Ritsuka yells.

“Didn’t you read the sign?”

“Sign?”

There’s a noise like a cartoon _poof_ , then the humming of neon lights, and both Ritsuka and Izou’s attentions are drawn to the giant, lurid pink sign now hung above the door frame. 

~BB's Love Hotel~

The Room You Can't Leave Until You Have Sex

Expose Your Hearts to One Another! ♡

Ritsuka’s jaw drops. She can’t even begin to think of words to express what she’s feeling. Even Izou, who usually reacts to everything immediately and loudly, is stunned. 

“I really didn’t think you were ever going to come in here, Senpai! You’re way too cautious—I was going to have to start making backup plans soon. But luckily your little doggy there is stupid enough to walk into a room without sniffing for danger first!”

That last remark snaps Izou back to his senses. “Shut up, bitch! Let us outta here!”

Izou kicks at the door but it stubbornly stays in place.

“I know your bark is worse than your bite, doggy! Lash out all you want, but it’s only going to get you a broken foot! That door is staying shut until the two of you do the deed, and there’s no other way to unlock it~!” 

“BB,” Ritsuka says slowly, still stunned, “what exactly is going on here?”

“Do you really need everything spelled out to you, Senpai? I thought the sign was pretty obvious…” BB sighs. “But alright, as your kind, gracious, and supportive kouhai, I’ll explain!

“See, I just can’t stand the tension between the two of you. Like, just get it out already, you know? So, I thought I’d do you a favor and made this special room for exactly that! It’s something like a Reality Marble, so you don’t have to worry about getting hungry or any of your normal needs, Senpai. Time also moves differently here than in Chaldea, so take as long as you want! It’s the only way you’re getting out, after all! And don’t worry, I won’t be watching! Unless you’re into that type of thing~”

“Hell no!” Izou barks.

Even after the explanation, Ritsuka still can’t believe it. And “tension”? What tension? It’s not like her and Izou _haven’t_ had sex before; it’s just been awhile since the last time, what with Rayshifts and reports and taking care of ascending her other Servants and their skills. 

“Oh, I almost forgot. There’s still some redecorating and swapping out I need to do. Chaldea’s interior design is _such_ a mood-killer. So, hang tight, lovebirds!” 

As soon as BB finishes speaking, there’s a puff of smoke and a blinding flash of light. Ritsuka raises her hands to her face, shielding her eyes. When the light seeping through her fingers fades to manageable levels, Ritsuka looks around and finds herself speechless for the second time that day. 

They’re actually in a love hotel. Or the replica of one, anyway. The walls have become a deep velvet red and the lighting is warmer than Chaldea’s clinical fluorescents. In the center of the room there’s now a circular bed atop a dais with pink neon lights glowing from underneath. Directly above the bed is a large heart shaped mirror attached to the ceiling.

It’s then that Ritsuka notices something is off, besides this whole situation. Wasn’t she standing somewhere over there instead of close to the door? And the back of her head feels heavier while her chest feels tighter. She looks down at her hands, and her blood runs cold. These are definitely _not_ her hands; they’re larger, calloused in different places, and missing the familiar Command Spells on the back of her right hand. 

Ritsuka whips her head up in a panic, only to meet her own eyes as her body stands in front of her. 

“ _What the hell?!_ ” Izou and Ritsuka yell in unison. 

“I’m going to go ahead and interject before any more redundant questions are asked,” BB’s voice cuts through the shock. “I’ve swapped your bodies! There’s no better way to understand someone than by literally being inside of them, right? And don’t worry, you’ll swap right back as soon as you two unlock the door to this room. Enjoy! BB Channel, signing off!”

BB’s voice and theme music cut out, leaving Izou and Ritsuka alone in stunned silence. This… this can’t actually be happening. Ritsuka must’ve gotten knocked out in the hallway somehow and now she’s having the world’s weirdest sex dream. Yeah, that must be it! Ritsuka pinches her—Izou’s?—arm, but all it does is hurt. 

“I’m gonna cut that girl down,” Izou growls, and it’s not lost on Ritsuka how bizarre it is to see her body moving without her being in control of it and to hear her own voice speaking in Tosa dialect.

Izou kicks the door again, harder this time, and immediately yelps and jumps back in pain.

“Izou, be careful!” Ritsuka exclaims. “That’s my body! It’s not as sturdy as a Servant’s!”

She tries to run over to where Izou is standing but, unused to the size of Izou’s body and his gait, she ends up tripping over his feet and falls onto him instead. With Izou unable to catch and support the weight of his own body, the two of them are knocked off balance and tumble to the floor. Ritsuka ends up on top of Izou, in a way that reminds her of some shoujo manga she read years ago.

“Master, I don’t remember being such a klutz.” Izou says dryly.

“Sorry,” Ritsuka apologizes, moving off him and sitting down. “And just use my name. It’s really weird getting called ‘Master’ by myself.”

They sit there on the floor, separately getting their bearings and processing the situation they’re in. Ritsuka brings Izou’s hands up to his face, feeling it out: the shape of his lips and nose, the feeling of the stubble across his jaw. Those hands go down his neck, over his Adam's apple and across the raised scar tissue from his death. Something about it, the sensations of being in another body, is mystifying and heady. A part of her wants to indulge in it more.

“Say,” Izou breaks into her reverie and draws back her attention, “wouldn’t we be outta here a whole lot faster if we masturbated and got it over with? Ain’t this just about coming together?”

When Ritsuka looks at him, Izou’s got her legs spread apart and is lifting the hem of her skirt, flashing her panties in invitation. Ritsuka sighs, running a hand over Izou’s thick hair in frustration. 

“It’s never that simple with BB. She made this whole room just for us to have sex; there’s no way we’d get out of here just by masturbating.” 

Izou clicks his tongue in annoyance. “Let’s do it, then.” 

“Huh?”

Her eyes go wide in surprise as Izou climbs onto her lap and straddles her hips. His hands—her own—pull away the scarf and begin to push the cloak off her shoulders.

“H-h-hold on, Izou! Aren’t you going too fast?” Ritsuka stutters.

“Don’t you want to get out of this room?” Izou asks, pulling back.

“I do, but you know… it really has been a while since we’ve had sex, and BB means well even if she doesn’t go about things correctly. So maybe we should just enjoy this?”

Izou crosses his arms and brings his hand to his chin like he’s thinking. A grin spreads across his lips, and Ritsuka is amazed at how much the expression looks like Izou despite it being her own body and face doing it. 

“Ritsuka,” Izou drawls, “you really are a dirty woman.” 

“Speak for yourself.”

Since BB said they have as much time as they want to take in here, they decide to investigate the contents of the room a bit. There’s a mini fridge stocked with alcohol that Izou is excited about until Ritsuka informs him he’s forbidden from getting drunk while in her body. They also find toys—blindfolds, handcuffs, riding crops, dildos—that Ritsuka would be interested in trying out on Izou if circumstances were different. Honestly, she’s impressed by BB’s attention to detail and the amount of thought she put into this. That AI really does go all out.

When they climb onto the bed, it’s plush and bounces back against their weight. They help each other undress slowly, both of them fumbling and having to adjust to the size and dexterity of one another’s bodies; having the strength of a Servant is especially strange for Ritsuka and, thinking she was only pulling lightly, she accidentally rips the pull tab off her uniform’s zipper. Izou laughs at her expression of shock when she stares at the broken tab between her fingers.

Izou pulls her undershirt over his head, leaving her body in just a bra and underwear. The ability to fully observe herself undressed from another person’s perspective creates a complex feeling in Ritsuka. She has a nice body, she’ll admit, but in just three years with Chaldea she’s accumulated so many scars all across that body. But the biggest and most glaring is on her stomach, where her Magical Circuits got messed with in Shimosa; even though that was a dream, the damage was reflected in the real world. 

Izou watches carefully as she reaches out and touches that place lightly with her fingertips, feeling the scar and the skin around it. It’s long since healed. The skin that used to be rough is now smooth and just another permanent memory of her journeys. 

“We’re a real pair,” Izou says.

Ritsuka knows what he means. She gets fixated on his neck, but his whole body is marked like hers. Who knows why the Throne of Heroes made it that way, but the story of Okada Izou’s life is written on this Servant’s body. The scars from the fights he was in, the scars from the tortures he received, and the criminal tattoo on his bicep from when he was arrested, they’re all there; reflecting a man who lived in a turbulent time and died young. 

“Come on, let’s not bring the mood down,” Ritsuka says and wraps her hand around the back of Izou’s head, pulling him in close.

Their mouths meet in a hesitant kiss that slowly becomes confident. As their kiss deepens, their hands begin to roam their bodies, both now deciding to take advantage of an odd situation. Ritsuka fondles her breasts, appreciating their weight and softness; she feels her nipples get hard underneath her fingers and she begins to play with them, making Izou’s breath catch.

An unexpected advantage to being outside of their bodies is that they know exactly what places feel good and how to turn themselves on. Ritsuka isn’t much of a masochist herself, but when Izou yanks his head back by the roots of his hair, Ritsuka can’t help the enjoyable way his scalp tingles or the shock of pleasure that goes straight to his cock. Ritsuka slips one of her hands into her underwear and sinks her fingers into her slit, and Izou moans against her neck.

“Should,” Ritsuka gasps, “should we roleplay?”

“What, as strangers in a love hotel?”

“No, as each other. U-use our own names and try to talk like each other. Don’t you think fits with… what BB said about understanding someone?”

“ _Hah_ …! You’re not just dirty, you’re a complete pervert.” Izou puts his mouth to her ear, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of her ear. “ _Izou_.”

Izou’s body is so sensitive that Ritsuka feels like she’s getting drunk on every little sensation that surges through it. Whenever Izou's clothed erection brushes against the bare thigh of her own body, Ritsuka finds herself wanting to rut into the feeling, chasing the pleasure. The vibrations of Izou’s throat when she moans are intoxicating of themselves and make Ritsuka become louder and more vocal than she’d be in her own body.

Ritsuka draws Izou’s fingers outside of herself and looks down at how they’re coated in her glistening, clear juices. The sight sends a surge of lust through her, but also gives her an idea.

“Ritsuka,” she says, trying to imitate the tone and intonation she’s heard Izou use so many times before, “you’re soaking wet.”

With Izou’s attention on her, she brings her hand up to her mouth and starts to lick her fingers clean. It’s something Izou’s done several times before, but she wants him to see it from her perspective. She makes a show of it, adding her own flare. The taste of herself plays on Izou's tongue, and she smiles when she's done. 

“Ah, just fuck me already.” Izou says.

He pushes Ritsuka down onto the pillows and reaches into his fundoshi, freeing his erection; Ritsuka gasps from the direct contact with hot skin, pushing into Izou’s touch. Izou pulls her panties to the side then straddles her lap and sinks down onto his cock.

When Izou is fully sheathed and sitting on her lap, Ritsuka releases a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. He gives Ritsuka some moments to adjust to the sensation of being inside of her own body, and she appreciates the courtesy with how overwhelming this is all becoming. As Izou starts to move his hips, Ritsuka follows suit and matches the pace.

Their passion builds up slowly, becoming more and more heated and intense. As their movements get faster, Ritsuka is enveloped in the moment. She doesn’t think about the fact that they’re not in their proper bodies or how this is some weird BB creation; she just gets lost in the sensations and pleasures passed between the two of them. 

“Come here,” Ritsuka moans. 

Izou obliges and leans forward as Ritsuka sits up to meet him in the middle. They kiss sloppily, saying and swallowing each other’s names as the distinctions between them break down and merge. Ritsuka’s hands skim her thighs and hold tightly onto her hips while Izou’s are planted firmly on his chest.

Ritsuka’s can feel that this body is on the edge, drawing near orgasm. Her thrusts stutters and her eyes flutter closed.

“I- _aah!_ —I’m close,” she pants.

“Me too…” 

“Then—together—”

After just a few more staccato movements, they come together in one another’s grasps. Stars burst behind Ritsuka’s eyes and her chest heaves as her orgasm washes over her. When she finally comes down, her breathing evening out, and opens her eyes again, it takes Ritsuka a moment to register what she’s seeing. But when the realization hits, she’s ecstatic.

“Izou! We did it, we’re back!” Ritsuka exclaims. 

“Seriously?” Izou blinks up at Ritsuka. 

Ritsuka tilts her head back and looks at the mirror above them, seeing herself straddling Izou’s lap reflected back. She brings her hands to her face and touches her cheeks, watching as the Ritsuka in the mirror does the same. When she looks down again, there's her Command Spells on her right hand. They really are in their proper bodies.

“Yes, congratulations, lovebirds!” BB’s voice breaks through Ritsuka’s excitement. “I hope you enjoyed your exclusive stay at my hotel. Be sure to leave a five-star review, okay?”

There’s another cartoon _poof_ and the neon sign above the door changes into a blinking arrow with “EXIT” flashing down the middle.

“Now, there is just one _little_ thing I forgot to mention…” BB says sheepishly.

“What is it now?” Ritsuka bemoans, not even wanting to hear it.

“This Reality Marble is set to collapse two minutes after the door unlocks! I guess that information slipped my mind earlier. Whoops! So, unless you want to be compacted, Senpai, I’d get out of there! Until next time!”

“Damn it, BB!” Ritsuka swears, scrambling to climb off Izou.

“Master, I’m seriously gonna kill her!” 

“Later! Save that for after we’re out of here!”

Being a Servant, Izou has the advantage in speedily redressing as he can just reset his Saint Graph. Ritsuka, on the other hand, has no such luxury; she rushes to gather up her clothes and throw them on, thankful for all the practice she’s gotten from oversleeping before a mission.

They all but fall out of the room and into Chaldea’s hallway and not a moment too soon. When Ritsuka looks back at where the strange door had been, all there is to see is the regular, smooth wall. Ritsuka sighs, sinking down to the floor with her back to the wall.

“Having BB in Chaldea is seriously bad for my health…”


End file.
